Innocent Angel
by Letitbe3
Summary: My fan fiction story is about Michael the archangel being a guardian to a human girl. His whole mission is to protect the innocent. Through out this short story you believe who the innocent is but there is a wicked twist, like all good stories.


PROLOGUE

I stood in front of my lord wondering why he summoned me here. It must be about something important, maybe it is about my newest recruit. Although it must be about something else since I was asked to see him alone.

"Yes, my child it is of importance, which is why I summoned you alone." God, my father, my lord, answers my question. As I stand here in front of him it is such a wonderful experience, considering only the chosen few are aloud to see him in his true form. After the Battle, he thought it better if only the selected could see him.

"I know after the last battle you are resigned to going down to earth, but there is an innocent."

"Isn't there always an innocent, let someone else protect this one. I only train and recruit now." I tell him even though he was the one to suggest I do that after what happened.

"I know child, but you are the only one I can trust with this mission. You are the only one who will take it as seriously as I." I know he is only saying that because it will get me to do what he wants and he knows this. Even though I know this, I ask anyway.

"If I were to agree, what is it that I have to do and who is this innocent that is so important?"

Chapter 1

That day changed my life in a way I did not know it could be changed. After Lucifer rebelled then fell, I never knew my life could change for the worse again. After my father told me every thing to do with this mission and what might happen if a failed, I then knew that I was the only one who could do this just like God said. Even as I sit perched on this building like some gargoyle watching over my innocent, I know whether I fail or succeed that it will end with me being miserable.

Where is she going now? If I knew it was going to be so difficult to watch her, I would have allowed someone else take on the role of watching her. The last 18 years have been hard enough with just helping her through her childhood. Now that she will be 19 and will have to be out in the real adult world on her own, it is a lot harder considering she was always someone who was curious.

I watch again as she walks done another dark ally, when she going to learn that dark allies are for people who don't want to be in the light. She is walking further done the ally, I guess it is a good thing that I can see in the dark. I swoop down from my perch and start to follow her, I can't let my charge get hurt now can I. That would be a bad rep for the person who threw Satan out of heaven. I watch as she turns a corner, she turns around as if she knows I am watching her and looks straight at me. I have the urge to press myself against the wall even though she can't see me, she can never see me. She turns back around and continues to walk and I continue to follow. I wonder who she is meeting this time, I hope not her dealer.

"Hey Lilian" the guy says, I never did learn his name, but considering he never learned hers it seems fair.

" I thought I said come alone" as he stares right at me. Crap, he can see me, he has never been able to see me before. "You can see me?" I ask, I slide a glance towards Lilibeth. Praying that this guy is just super high, and is just see something.

"Of course I can see you, your standing right in front of me, I'm not blind." Lilibeth looks around, looks back at him like he is crazy. She still can't see me that means she is still on path to her future, I sigh.

"What I came alone! What is it that you called for, I thought that you weren't getting anything new until next week?" Even after she said I wasn't there I still hoped maybe, the guy still stared until she mentioned getting new stuff. Ah, there in his eyes, there is a different air around him.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, I'm not dealing anymore. I have told all my clients, you were the last one on my list." He is turning to the light, turning over a new leaf, I wonder what made him change his life. "my doctor said I only have a few months to live, and I don't want to die on the streets, you know what I mean." The whole time he was saying this, he was talking to me. It all makes sense now only people who turn to the light suddenly see an angel and if the are close to death that is another trigger. It must have come as a shock to see me but then realize that Lilibeth couldn't, to realize I am an angel. That is why he made that confession, it wasn't for Lilibeth, it was for me. I give him a sad smile and nod to let him know I understand.

He looks back at Lilibeth, and something like terror comes over his face. I turn to look at her face, even though I already know what is to come. It is November 21,2013 it is six thirty at night and even though I know what is supposed to happen, I still can't except it. The look in Lilibeth's eyes is something I haven't truly seen since the last time I was here on earth. It was the whole reason I didn't want to come back, the look of true hatred is what I see in her eyes. The last time I saw that much pure hatred was when I was in battle with my brother, my brother who is Satan himself.

The next couple of moments are the most horrific of my entire exists. Which is saying a lot considering I have fought in every battle heavenly and earthbound. But to see this girl take all of her hatred, for everything that she has gone through, out on this guy who just doesn't want to sell drugs and die alone on the streets. That is when I finally realize that I lost her a long time ago. To see her brutalize Jeffery, that's his name, with her bear hands, but once they started to hurt she grabbed a pipe by the dumpster. Then started to beat him with that, he died within a matter of minutes after she hit him in the ribs, collapsing the lung. He drowned on his on blood, and the whole time she just stood over him with a look of contempt on her face.

Lilibeth dropped the pipe and walked away, not once looking back. This time I didn't follow her, I let her go. She has chosen her path and I have accepted it.

EPILOGUE

Many of you are wondering how I could just let my innocent, my charge do such a brutal thing to another human being. Well that was always suppose to happen I could never stop it, it was never my place to. Lilibeth had chosen her path long before she was born. See the thing is she use to be an angel, and centuries after Lucifer fell and became Satan, she decided that he was right when talking about how to treat the humans. She could never understand how God could rule the way he did. And for a time Satan was getting more human souls than we were, which convinced her even more that she was on the wrong side. So God sent her to earth to live a human life to maybe appreciate God's way more, but she never does in every life she lived.

Which is were I come in, I'm Michael her brother and God decided that it was time to let her go to were she wanted to be. My mission was to accept that we lost her to the darkness, that is what it meant to succeed. While to fail would be to never accept and never let go, which would lead to more pain for me, my father would never want me to endear.

Now you might be wondering what happened to Lilibeth after she walked away. I stayed to help Jeffery to the other side and since he came to the light he is now one of my new recruits for guardian angel. Later that night someone came upon the body, with my help of course, and the cops got a finger prints of the weapon. Lilibeth ended up getting shot and died for not surrendering to the police. Her soul ended up going to actually where she wanted all those centuries ago, with Satan.


End file.
